hurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:2015 North Indian Ocean cyclone season/Betting pools
Welcome to the 2015 North Indian Ocean cyclone season betting pools! Enjoy! To keep it fun, don't bet on storms that have already formed! No actual betting is going on here (that I'm aware of) Informal betting on date of formation of first storm You can add in your own date if you want to do so. *Before April 1 - *April 1 to 10 - *April 11 to 20 - *April 21 to 30 - *May 1 to 10 - *May 11 to 20 - Ryan1000 05:41, January 15, 2015 (UTC) *May 21 to 31 - *''June 1 to 10 - NO WINNER! '(Ashobaa formed June 7) *June 11 to 20 - *June 21 to 30 - *July 1-September 30 - *October 1 to 10 - *October 11 to 20 - *October 21 to 31 - *November 1 to 30 - *December 1 to 31 - *There will be no storms this year (highly unlikely) - Informal betting on date of dissipation of last storm (November 10) You can add in your own date if you want to do so, but no betting on dates from storms that have already formed. *There will be no storms this year (highly unlikely) - *Before September 30 - *October 1 to 10 - *October 11 to 20 - *October 21 to 31 - ''Ryan1000'' 05:41, January 15, 2015 (UTC) *'November 1 to 10 - ''NO WINNER!! '(BOB 03 Dissipated November 10)'' *November 11 to 20 - *November 21 to 30 - *December 1 to 10 - December 7. AndrewTalk To Me 14:00, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Same as Andrew. TheHurricaneMaster aka HurricaneSandy16(Request a Season!) 21:07, July 2, 2015 (UTC) *December 11 to 20 - *December 21 to 31 - *Storm active at the start of 2016 - Informal betting on strangest storm name I couldn't resist. What storm do you think will shred the rules of climatology the most? Please tell why, it makes it more fun. This section is just for fun. There will likely be no winner. Because of this, please do not cross out the names as they form, and please don't bet on a storm that has already formed. ; ) *Ashobaa - *Komen - *Chapala - *Megh - *Roanu - Makes a direct hit on Mumbai as a C2 and loops twice in the Arabian Sea. AndrewTalk To Me 14:00, June 20, 2015 (UTC) *Kyant - Informal betting on final storm name (Megh) No betting on storms that have already formed. Sorry. *Ashobaa - *Komen - *Chapala - *'Megh - ''WINNER!! TheHurricaneMaster aka HurricaneSandy16(Request a Season!) 21:08, July 2, 2015 (UTC) *Roanu - Ryan1000 05:41, January 15, 2015 (UTC) *Kyant - AndrewTalk To Me 14:00, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Informal betting on strongest storm name (Chapala) No betting on storms that have already formed. Sorry. If a storm has a lower pressure but another has higher winds, we will split the title. *Ashobaa - *Komen - *'Chapala - ''WINNER!!' (130 mph, 940 mbars)'' 140 mph, 920 mbar. AndrewTalk To Me 14:00, June 20, 2015 (UTC) *Megh - ' ''Ryan1000 05:52, January 15, 2015 (UTC) ' *Roanu - *Kyant - Informal betting on longest-lasting storm (Komen and Chapala) No betting on storms that have already formed. Sorry. *Ashobaa - *'Komen - WINNER!! '(tie)'' Ryan1000 16:01, January 15, 2015 (UTC) *'Chapala - ''NO WINNER!!' (tie)'' *Megh - *Roanu - 10.5 days. AndrewTalk To Me 14:00, June 20, 2015 (UTC) *Kyant - Informal betting on highest winds (130 mph) Winds are in miles per hour, and are 3-minute sustained. No betting on winds from storms that have already formed. *60 or less - *65 - *70 - *75 - *80 - *85 - *90 - *95 - *100 - *105 - Ryan1000 16:01, January 15, 2015 (UTC) *110 - *115 - *120 - *125 - *'130 - ''NO WINNER!!' (Chapala, 130 mph)'' *135 - *140 - (Roanu) AndrewTalk To Me 14:00, June 20, 2015 (UTC) *145 - *150 - *155 - *160 (record, 1999 Odisha Cyclone) - *More than 160 (highly unlikely) - Informal betting on the lowest pressure (940 mbars) Pressures are in ranges per 5 mbars. You can add in your own pressure if you want to do so, but no betting on pressures from storms that have already formed. *Above 980 - *980-976 - *975-970 - *969-965 - *964-960 - *959-955 - *954-950 - Ryan1000 05:53, January 15, 2015 (UTC) *949-945 - *'944-940 - ''NO WINNER!!' (Chapala, 940 mbars)'' *939-935 - *934-930 - *929-925 - *924-920 - (Roanu) AndrewTalk To Me 14:00, June 20, 2015 (UTC) *919-915 - *914-912 (record, 1999 Odisha Cyclone) - *Less than 912 (highly unlikely) - Informal betting on number of Arabian Sea named storms (3) No betting on numbers from storms that have already formed. Sorry. *There will be no Arabian Sea storms this year - *1 - *2 - Ashobaa and Roanu. AndrewTalk To Me 14:00, June 20, 2015 (UTC) *'3 - ''WINNER!!' (Ashoba, Chapala, and Megh)'' Ryan1000 05:54, January 15, 2015 (UTC) *4 - *5 - *6 - *7 - *More than 7 - Informal betting on number of Bay of Bengal named storms (1) No betting on numbers from storms that have already formed. Sorry. *There will be no Bay of Bengal storms this year (highly unlikely) - *'1 -'' NO WINNER!!' (Komen)'' *2 - *3 - *4 - *5 - Ryan1000 05:54, January 15, 2015 (UTC) *6 - BOB 01. Komen, Chapala, Megh, BOB 05, and Kyant. AndrewTalk To Me 14:00, June 20, 2015 (UTC) *7 - *8 - *9 - *10 - *More than 10 - Informal betting on the number of deaths (>363) No betting on death tolls that currently exist. Sorry. *Less than 100 - *100-200 - Ryan1000 05:41, January 15, 2015 (UTC) *201-300 - *'301-400 -''' NO WINNER!! (>363 deaths)'' *401-500 - *501-1,000 - 855. AndrewTalk To Me 14:00, June 20, 2015 (UTC) *1,001-2,000 - *2,001-3,000 - *3,001-4,000 - *4,001-5,000 - *5,001-10,000 - *10,001-50,000 - *50,001-100,000 - *100,001-500,000 (record, 1970 Bhola Cyclone) *More than 500,000 (exceptionally unlikely) Informal betting on damage totals (>258 million) No betting on damage totals that currently exist. Sorry. *Less than 100 million - *100-200 million - *'200-300 million - ''NO WINNER!!' (>258 million)'' *300-400 million - Ryan1000 05:41, January 15, 2015 (UTC) *400-500 million - *500 million-1 billion - $800 million (2015 USD). AndrewTalk To Me 14:00, June 20, 2015 (UTC) *1-5 billion - *5-10 billion - *10-12 billion (record, Cyclone Nargis of 2008) - *More than 12 billion (highly unlikely) -